Spring's Snow
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: I'm not good in summary so just check it out... don't forget to R


**I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does**

**Ok, read it and hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**SPRING'S SNOW**

Di balik dinding-dinding kayu yang tampak keemasan karena cahaya lampu yang temaram, di antara suara-suara hewan-hewan nokturnal yang semakin lama semakin keras, mereka beradu dengan terengah-engah. Tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat karena kenikmatan.

"Ah... ah..."

"Hebat... bagus, Sakura-chan."

"Mmh..."

"Aku suka Sakura-chan. Aku cinta kau. Jangan peluk laki-laki lain, ya? Ja-jadilah cewekku saja... ng...!"

Sakura berhenti bergerak. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat saat ia menatap ke bawah, kepada Genma yang sedang memegang kedua payudaranya. Lalu ia berkata dengan tenang, "Kalau begitu beli dan bebaskan aku."

"Eh?" Mata Genma membelalak, dahinya berkerut seketika. "Ber-berarti pakai uangku, ya? Kalau aku itu, sih..."

Sakura lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada laki-laki itu dan berbisik di telinganya dengan sensual. "Kalau tidak bisa tidak usah ngomong. Tapi..." Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai memutar pinggulnya untuk beradu dengan pinggul Genma. Dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, ia berkata dengan sinis, "... aku yang berharga ratusan juta, bisa kau bebaskan dengan puluhan ribu yen untuk semalam, aku berterima kasih..."

* * *

"Terima kasih!" Sakura melambai pada pelanggan terakhirnya itu sebelum masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan kayu tiga tingkat. Lalu Ten-Ten, gadis rambut coklat buru-buru menghampirinya saat ia berjalan di koridor.

"Sakura, apa tidak masalah ngomong begitu ke pelanggan? Aku dengar, lho!"

Si rambut merah jambu memutar tubuhnya dan berkata dengan datar, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku beri servis terakhir yang spesial sebelum pulang, kok." Mendengarnya, Ten-Ten menerawang servis jenis apa yang diberikan Sakura pada salah satu pelanggan setia mereka itu.

Ten-Ten lalu berkata dengan nada iri, "Sakura benar-benar profesional, ya... Padahal semua gadis di rumah pelacuran ini merasa enggan melayani saat dijual." Ia menyapukan pandangannya pada tiap kamar yang ada di bangunan tersebut. Terdengar suara-suara yang selalu didengarnya tapi terasa asing di telinganya.

Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan dalam diam ia menatap Ten-Ten. Matanya memicing, urat-urat di dahinya tiba-tiba muncul dan intonasi suaranya meninggi, "Maksudmu aku senang menjual tubuhku?"

Ten-Ten meringis, buru-buru mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti ekor anjing, tampak sekali sedang ketakutan jika melihat Sakura marah. "Bukan... itu..."

Sakura lalu menyampirkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan berkata, "Aku juga tidak suka. Tapi... kalau tidak melakukan itu, kita tidak bisa menjaga kesejahteraan di kota ini."

* * *

_Konohagakure, tahun 20XX... Pemerintahan baru membuat distrik lampu merah di bawah pengaturan pemerintah untuk menyucikan negara. Dengan pemikiran, kalau kekacauan moral diatur dan dikumpulkan dalam satu tempat, tempat yang lain akan jadi bersih._

_ Laki-laki dan perempuan yang bekerja di pemerintahan digaji tinggi. Banyak keluarga miskin yang menjual anaknya tetapi... untuk melindungi rahasia bocornya pelanggan politikus dan orang kaya, orang yang telah dijual sekali, tidak bisa 'keluar' kedua kalinya._

* * *

Dengan kaki telanjang dan kimono tebal yang terseret di lantai, Sakura menyusuri koridor, bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya. Ia baru akan menapaki anak tangga saat terdengar teriakan seorang laki-laki yang merupakan pelanggan berasal dari lantai dua.

"Tolong... ada pelacur pingsan!" Si laki-laki menggeser pintu kayu untuk meminta pertolongan. "Sadarlah Hinata-chan!" Beberapa gadis langsung naik ke lantai dua melihat keadaan mereka, yang lain lagi mencari bantuan untuk memanggil ambulans.

Ketegangan terasa melayang di sekitar _bordello_. Lalu terdengar bisik-bisik di antara para gadis.

"Akhir-akhir ini Hinata mengkonsumsi obat. Mungkin gawat, ya?

"Dia sedang kebingungan, jatuh cinta sama tamunya... Jadi tidak ingin melakukan dengan orang lain."

Gigi Sakura bergemeratak. _Bisa keluar dari sini saat mati saja_, batinnya. Sepasang mata hijaunya memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh Hinata dibawa keluar menggunakan tandu oleh dua petugas kesehatan keluar dari _bordello_. _Tapi aku tidak akan mati. Aku akan tetap hidup, hidup dan keluar dari kota ini. Hari itu, di pantai itu aku telah bersumpah... aku tidak akan kalah pada kota ini..._

Si rambut merah jambu lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian atas kimononya dan kembali melangkah. Tubuhnya sudah kelelahan dan membutuhkan istirahat banyak untuk memulihkan tenaga. Tapi lagi-lagi sesuatu menghalanginya untuk segera tiba di kamarnya. Diliriknya Ino dan Temari yang bertengkar di ujung anak tangga terakhir menuju lantai tiga. Ia berlalu dan pura-pura untuk tidak melihat mereka. "Tidak, deh. Kembali ke kamar lalu tidur." Lalu seseorang menarik leher kimononya dengan keras membuatnya menggeram seperti beruang, "Ten-Ten..."

"Hei, Sakura. Lihat, orang itu keren sekali!" tunjuk Ten-Ten ke arah dua gadis yang bertengkar di depan mereka.

"Apa? Siapa? Kau sendiri yang tidak bilang-bilang!"

"Apa katamu, hah?" Tangan Temari melayang, bermaksud untuk memukul wajah Ino.

Dengan tidak semangat Sakura bertanya, "Yang mana yang keren?"

Ten-Ten semakin gencar menunjuk mereka. "Lihat di sana! Pelanggan yang diperebutkan mereka!"

Sakura menyipitkan mata, ingin melihat lebih jelas. Tapi suara pertengkaran membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Kau mengambil laki-laki orang, ya? Tuan Hatake itu tamuku!" Kimono ungu muda Ino nampak sobek di bagian dada.

"Hei, jangan marah dong. Hari ini Tuan Hatake memilihku, dia bosan sama kamu!"

"Apa katamu?"

Bola mata hijau Sakura akhirnya menangkap sosok yang dimaksud gadis itu. Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut perak yang mencapai leher, sebuah penutup dari kulit binatang menutupi sisi kiri wajahnya, hanya berdiri melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi di hadapannya. Dia memakai jubah hitam yang mencapai lutut, menutupi seragam putihnya. Saat dia bergerak untuk melipat kedua tangannya, terlihat gagang sebuah pedang mencuat di pinggang kirinya.

"Keren... Laki-laki yang cantik," gumam Sakura dengan wajah merona. _Homoseks? Bukan ya... Baunya seperti manusia 'luar'. Lagipula tampangnya tidak tenang._

Pada saat kedua gadis itu mulai saling pukul, pria itu membuka matanya dan tampaklah sebuah bola mata abu-abu terang yang sangat memesona.

"Merepotkan. Kalau begitu, kalian berdua bersama-sama jadi pasanganku," kata pria itu datar dan dingin membuat keributan berhenti seketika. Baik wajahnya maupun kata-katanya, sama-sama memiliki kemampuan untuk menyihir setiap gadis yang ada di sana.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada teman-temannya.

"Benar, kan? Dia memang keren!" kata Ten-Ten dengan seringai aneh di bibir mungilnya.

"Boleh, kan Nyonya?" Si rambut perak kali ini berbicara pada pemilik _bordello_. Seorang wanita pirang dan berdada besar.

"Eeh, gimana ya? Bagiku yang penting ada uangnya." Mata Tsunade berubah menjadi bintang dan senyum serigala membentuk di wajahnya.

"Ayo!" ujar pria itu pada Ino dan Temari lalu berputar untuk menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga.

"Ah... iya!" sahut kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

Saat ketiga orang itu tak terlihat lagi, para gadis di lantai satu langsung kasak-kusuk.

"Hebat..."

"Dengan pinggang seramping itu..."

Lalu Ami, gadis berwajah polos yang berdiri dekat Sakura kemudian berkata, "Tapi, aku pernah sekali jadi pasangan Tuan Hatake Kakashi, lho! Tidak cocok dengan sosoknya, seksnya keras sekali, seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan. Enak, sih tapi bagi aku terlalu keras."

Terdengar erangan dan rintihan keras dari lantai tiga membuat para gadis itu memerah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Gimana dong? Aku ingin jadi pasangannya!" seru Ten-Ten dengan malu-malu.

Minako mengusap-usap dagunya sambil menerawang. "Meski mesti bayar, paling tidak sekali..."

Ten-Ten tiba-tiba menoleh pada Sakura dengan wajah memerah. "Hei, Sakura, gimana kalau berikutnya dia minta kau?"

Sakura mematung. Ia menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali melangkah. Lalu ia berhenti dan sambil membelakangi para gadis itu dan melihat melalui bahunya, ia berkata dengan angkuh, "Kalau tamu datang, aku akan jadi pasangannya secara profesional."

Ia menghilang di balik koridor dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman dari teman-temannya. Tiba di depan kamarnya, ia lalu menggeser pintu dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil berusia 8 tahun, Suki, sedang merobek-robak bantal dan mengeluarkan kapas-kapasnya yang kini berserakan di ruangan itu.

"Ngapain kau?"

"Salju... di sini nggak turun salju sedikitpun." Suki mengeluarkan lagi isi bantal-bantal itu dan melemparnya ke atas. Rambut ekor kudanya bergoyang ke sana kemari memperhatikan kapas-kapas itu menyentuh lantai dengan perlahan.

Sakura mengambilnya satu dan melihatnya. Lembut dan putih, meski tidak dingin. "Iya, ya... Di Konoha tidak turun salju, ya..."

Lalu Tsunade tiba-tiba masuk dan berteriak kencang, "Anak ini ngapain, sih!"

Secepat kilat Suki melarikan diri.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sakura merayap ke balik selimutnya sambil menatap segenggam kapas yang sengaja tidak dibereskannya lalu berkata pelan pada dirinya sendiri, "Di kampung halamanku, salju turun banyak sekali. Masih tetap ada meski telah datang musim semi. Aku tahu, sebanyak apapun turun, tidak akan menumpuk, akan segera menghilang."

Ia menguap lebar sebelum memutar tombol lampu tidur agar meredup tapi masih bisa membuatnya melihat sekeliling. Dia kembali menatap kapas itu dan menyentuhnya dengan ujung jarinya, mendesah pelan saat mengingat kejadian 10 tahun lalu...

"Hei, kenapa nangis?"

"Hari ini aku akan dibawa ke Konoha. Nggak mau, aku nggak ingin pergi! Aku ingin bersama ayah dan ibu!"

_Hari itu... anak laki-laki itu ada di sampingku yang terus menangis. Anak yang aku tidak tahu namanya. Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

_ Meski tubuhku telah kotor, perasaanku tetap seperti hari itu, seputih salju musim semi yang turun di hari itu, tetap tidak tenggelam..._

* * *

"Aku akan datang lagi, Sakura-chan!"

"Pasti ya, Minato-san..." Sakura memasang wajah polosnya. Ia memilin-milin rambutnya dengan jemarinya. "Aku... tidak mau lagi dengan yang lain selain Minato-san. Apa boleh buat karena pekerjaan?"

"Aku mengerti, Sakura-chan!" Tiba-tiba pria berjas itu memeluk erat Sakura dan menggosok-gosokkan pipinya di wajah gadis itu. "Besok aku datang lagi!"

"Benarkah? Senangnya! Tapi jangan memaksakan..."

"Sama sekali tidak, kok!" Minato memotong kata-kata Sakura lalu pergi dan melambai dengan penuh cinta.

"Yosh!" Sakura mengepalkan tangan kirinya dengan semangat.

Ten-Ten yang melihat kejadian itu hanya berujar gugup, "Sakura, apa tidak berlebihan?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Bersama, mereka menyusuri koridor. "Tamu itu kan membayar supaya perasaannya jadi enak. Aku harus menyenangkan pelanggan, jadi karakter yang disukainya."

"Tidak bisa semudah itu," kata Ten-Ten pelan.

"Bisa. Harus profesional 'kan?" Dagu Sakura terangkat tinggi.

"Gadis membosankan."

"Eh?" Langkah Sakura berhenti mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia menoleh untuk mencari Ten-Ten tapi gadis itu sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Justru ia menemukan seorang pria berdiri di koridor yang tadi dilewatinya. Hatake Kakashi! Kedua tangannya terlipat dan menatap Sakura dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau nomor 1 di tempat ini? Apa bagusnya? Tampangmu, sih memang cantik. Cuma itu saja 'kan?" Meski senyum melintas di wajahnya, kata-katanya mengalir dengan dingin.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Yah, apa yang kau tahu? Padahal tidak pernah jadi pasanganku."

"Dengan melihat aku sudah tahu," sambung Kakashi lagi. Ia melihat gadis itu melalui sudut matanya dan berkata, "Lagipula aku tidak terpikir untuk memelukmu. Masih lebih baik aku memeluk boneka."

_"Aku juga akan menolak tamu semacam kau!"_ Ia ingin mengatakannya tapi kalimat itu tidak pernah meluncur dari bibirnya. Dengan tertatih seperti penuh luka, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Kakinya seolah tak bisa lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas futon dan memeluk bantal. "Uh... uh... aku tidak mengatakannya di depan dia. Mesti sabar, sabar..."

_Ya, apa yang dia tahu? Setiap malam terkadang sehari berkali-kali dipeluk laki-laki berbeda. Meski laki-laki menyebalkan, harus diterima. Kalau memasukkan perasaan, bisa hancur dalam sekejap._

Sakura menarik kasar kapas dari bantal yang sedang dipeluknya. Wajahnya berubah kaku.

_Perasaanku kutinggalkan hari itu di pantai. Tidak akan terkotori oleh apapun dan siapapun._

Sementara itu Hatake Kakashi berdiri di koridor. Punggungnya bersandar di dinding, kedua tangannya terlipat ke dada. Ia menunduk lalu kembali menengadah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terlihat kosong dan tanpa bersuara ia beranjak dari tempatnya.

* * *

Sakura mengenakan kimono merah jambu pastel. Rambutnya yang mencapai lengan digelung dan diberi hiasan ceri blosom putih, poninya dibiarkan menjuntai. Dengan penuh semangat dan mata berbinar ia berkata, "Aku... tidak pernah terpikir ingin mereka datang lagi!"

"Sakura-chan, aku datang lagi!" Dari kejauhan Minato berteriak penuh cinta padanya dengan membawa tas besar di punggungnya.

"O-okay!" Kepalan tangan Sakura tiba-tiba mengeras.

"Hei, Sakura!" Ten-Ten tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Suaranya terdengar sangat gembira.

"Ah, Ten-Ten! Ada apa wajahmu memerah?" Ia memperhatikan gadis itu yang terus tersenyum.

"Itu karena... dengar ya, hari ini aku ditunjuk oleh Hatake-san. Hebat 'kan?"

Dahi Sakura berkerut. Hatake memilih Ten-Ten?

"Wah, bagus deh!"

"Ya... benar-benar hebat!" Ten-Ten memegang pipinya sendiri yang bersemu dan bersenandung.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudnya..."

"Tapi... mungkin kali ini saja." Ten-Ten lalu terdiam. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar kencang. "Hatake-san selalu memilih gadis yang berbeda."

"Apa?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Ten-Ten melihat Sakura dengan dahi berkerut.

"Sakura tidak tahu, ya? Hampir semua gadis di sini pernah dibeli Hatake-san. Maksudnya... selain Sakura, semuanya..." Ten-Ten lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya.

_Apa itu... aku tidak tahu_.

"Ah, Sakura kan nomor satu, jadi harganya mahal! Pasti akan dijadikan yang terakhir!" Wajah Ten-Ten terlihat malu-malu tapi Sakura seolah merasakan bongkahan batu seberat satu ton menjatuhi kepalanya.

_Menjagaku? Apa maksudnya 'semuanya selain aku'? Sialan, Hatake menghinaku! Aku akan benar-benar cuek padamu!_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, dalam kimono terbaik mereka, semua gadis berkumpul dalam satu ruangan yang tampak seperti kurungan dengan kayu-kayu pembatas yang memisahkan mereka dari para pengunjung yang mulai berdatangan.

"Selamat datang!"

"Hatake-san!"

"Hayato-san!"

"Hari ini siapa ya? Mungkin Sakura?"

"Yang belum cuma dia 'kan?"

Hatake Kakashi mendekati kayu pembatas dengan mata tertuju pada Sakura yang hari itu mengenakan kimono putih dengan corak mawar merah. Tatapannya setajam pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya.

_Coba pilih aku, akan aku tolak,_ batin Sakura penuh percaya diri. _Lagipula aku sudah janji dengan Minato-san._

Dengan angkuh Sakura mengangkat dagunya. Matanya terkunci pada pria yang berhenti di depannya itu. Salah satu sudut bibir Hatake tertarik ke samping kemudian telunjuknya mengarah pada...

"Hari ini kau."

Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba kaku. Mata hijaunya bahkan tak berani untuk berkedip saat menyadari telunjuk itu mengarah pada gadis rambut merah di sebelahnya. Karin.

"Kedua kalinya, nih!" Karin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga. Teman-temannya langsung berkumpul mengelilinginya.

"Berarti... Sakura. Cuma Sakura saja..." Para gadis itu tidak melanjutkan kalimat mereka saat melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

Sakura membuang muka. Ia lalu membelakangi kayu pembatas dan mencoba untuk terlihat tegar meski nada malu tersirat di dalam suaranya, "Tidak masalah!" Kemudian ia merasakan seseorang menarik leher kimononya, membuatnya hampir tercekik. Punggungnya pun menyentuh kayu dengan kasar. Terdengar seseorang berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada laki-laki 'kan?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia mendelik pada laki-laki yang membuatnya sangat malu itu. Kakashi, dengan senyum mengejek ke arahnya, menatapnya tak berkedip.

_Orang ini...!_

Kakashi pun pergi dengan Karin berada di pelukannya.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Minato-san." Sakura berbaring di atas futon dengan tangan Minato yang mengusap-usap paha luarnya.

"Aku akan datang berapa kalipun demi Sakura-chan," bisik pria itu dengan penuh gairah. Pelan tapi pasti tangan Minato bergerak menuju paha dalamnya, merasakan kulit selembut sutra di bawahnya. Tak berapa lama, ia menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai menghirup wangi yang memabukkan dari daerah di antara kedua paha gadis itu.

"Aah..."

"Kau suka itu?" Sakura bisa merasakan nafas pria itu saat ia berbicara. Lalu lidahnya pun menyentuh titik sensitif di sana.

"Minato-san, aah..." Tapi malam itu, pikirannya melayang-layang pada kalimat Kakashi yang terus terngiang di telinganya. _Tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada laki-laki 'kan?_

Batin Sakura menggeram. _Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kau?_ _Setiap hari membeli gadis yang beda, maksudmu kau jatuh cinta pada semua gadis itu?_

_"Hebat sekali."_

_ "Tidak cocok dengan sosoknya, seksnya keras sekali."_

Lagi, batin Sakura menghela nafas. _Seperti apa dia memeluk? Saat inipun..._

"Maaf, Minato-san. Aku ke toilet dulu." Sakura bangkit, memperbaiki letak yukata-nya dan berdiri meninggalkan kamar. Melihatnya, Minato tak banyak bicara tapi begitu Sakura tak terlihat, ia tersenyum senang sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Aku tahu. Pelacur kalau sudah mau naik, minta ke 'toilet', hehe..."

Sakura tidak ke toilet. Ia malah turun ke lantai satu dan menyusuri koridor. Saat bersama Minato, entah kenapa pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia merasa bingung karena telah mengabaikan pelanggan setianya itu. Tapi rasa ingin tahu telah memenuhi benaknya. Ia berhenti di depan pintu tempat Kakashi menikmati malamnya.

"Hatake-sama... tidak, tidak lagi... ahh!"

Dengan segenap kekuatan dan menahan malu, ia menggeser pintu perlahan hingga cukup baginya untuk mengintip ke dalam kamar dan sepasang mata hijaunya langsung melebar, seolah-olah memenuhi wajahnya yang mungil.

Di depan matanya, Kakashi melakukannya dari belakang. Kulitnya yang pucat dan lembab tampak bersinar di bawah cahaya temaram. Tangan kirinya meremas dada Karin, membuat gadis itu mengerang.

"Ahh!" Jemari Karin menggenggam kuat futon di bawah mereka. Tubuhnya mengejang. "Hatake-sama, sudah... aku... mau mati..."

Mendengarnya, Kakashi semakin mempercepat tikamannya, bercinta dengannya tanpa ampun. Ia lalu menjilat telinga Karin dan berbisik dengan suara seraknya, "Belum, belum cukup..."

Sakura mengatupkan tangan kanannya di mulutnya, menahan suaranya untuk tak keluar. _Hebat... seperti kelaparan._

"Aagh..." Tubuh Karin mendarat lemas, tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Kakashi yang terengah-engah di atasnya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya sebelum melepas dirinya lalu mengusap rambut gadis itu. Karin menengadah, wajahnya memerah lalu dengan lembut Kakashi mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Karin, menciumnya hingga mereka hampir kehabisan nafas. Kemudian Kakashi menyampirkan selimut ke pundak Karin lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya hingga gadis itu tertidur.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. _Meski keras, tapi perhatian. Bagaimana ya, kalau dicintai seperti itu? Seperti apa rasanya..._

Mata Kakashi tiba-tiba terbuka dan langsung menatap Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Sakura menelan ludah. Meski hanya cahaya temaram, Kakashi pasti tahu kalau dirinya―Haruno Sakura― yang telah mengintipnya. Lagi, pria itu tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sakura. Dengan wajah memerah, gadis itu berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri.

_Sekarang dia bisa meledek dan menertawakanku!_

Saking terburu-burunya, kakinya terpeleset di salah satu anak tangga. Ia sempat meraih pinggiran tangga tapi karena licin, pegangannya pun terlepas dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah mendarat di kolam tepat di bawahnya, menimbulkan bunyi ribut yang membuat semua penghuni keluar dari ruangan masing-masing.

"Ada apa?"

"Suara barusan..."

"Sakura?"

Tubuhnya gemetar, rambutnya berantakan, basah kuyup, dingin dan malu luar biasa menghampirinya pada saat yang bersamaan. Jika saja ia bisa menggali kolam ini, ia akan terjun ke dalamnya dan mengubur dirinya selamanya. Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

_Aku jadi kacau gara-gara dia._

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, terima ka-" Ia menoleh dan menemukan Kakashi memegang lengannya untuk membantunya keluar dari kolam. Pria itu tersenyum padanya membuat Sakura akhirnya tahu jika wajah seorang malaikat dan iblis hanyalah beda tipis.

Sakura menyentak lengannya. "Lepaskan aku!" Tapi Kakashi menahannya.

"Tunggu, kau terluka."

Sakura melihat luka gores pada tangan kanannya. Pedih sekali. Tapi ia tak boleh lengah. Ia adalah seorang profesional dan memegang teguh kata-katanya. Ia kembali menyentak tangannya dengan kasar dan berjalan keluar kolam. Dengan angkuh ia berkata, "Cuma luka begini, dijilat juga sembuh."

Lalu Kakashi menarik tangannya dengan paksa hingga Sakura kembali ke tempatnya dan mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Pria itu mengangkat tangan Sakura lalu menjilat di bagian yang luka.

"Apa..."

Kakashi menengadah dan melihat Sakura yang kini memerah. "Dijilat bisa sembuh 'kan?"

Sakura tak berani menatapnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Bukan karena dari yukatanya yang lembab tapi lidah pria itu yang menyentuh lengannya. Lembut dan hangat. Ia terdiam sementara Kakashi terus memegang tangannya. Lalu teriakan dari lantai atas mengejutkan mereka.

"Hoi, sedang apa kau?" Minato menuruni tangga hingga sampai di depan kolam dan menatap Sakura dengan marah. "Sakura-chan, kau... sedang apa berduaan dengan pria lain?" Ia menarik paksa Sakura keluar dari kolam, menyentuh lengannya yang terluka membuat gadis itu mengerang.

"Minato-san!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria itu hingga Minato berada di puncak kemarahannya. Tangannya pun melayang ingin memukul gadis itu.

"Yang membelimu aku, kan! Bodoh, dasar pelacur!"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Sakura merunduk, melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya tertutup rapat, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi, sekian detik berlalu tak terjadi apa-apa, membuatnya membuka mata perlahan dan menengadah melihat bagaimana tangan Minato ditahan oleh Kakashi.

"Mau apa kau?" Minato berusaha menyentak tangannya tapi tak bisa. Genggaman pria itu begitu kuat hingga menggerakkannya saja sangat sulit.

Dengan datar Kakashi berkata, "Kalau kau ingin gadis ini, coba lawan aku." Ia menatap Minato dengan mata abu-abunya. "Dengar ya, aku ini kuat lho!"

Minato berubah gugup. Sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba basah oleh keringat. "Bo... Kau ini bodoh sekali! Pelacur kau jadikan serius!"

Tiba-tiba suara Kakashi naik dua oktaf. "Akan kulakukan untuk gadis seperti dia! Paling tidak, dia pelacur yang hanya sedikit ternoda!"

Sakura tertegun. Bayangan-bayangan selama tahun-tahun hidupnya menjadi pelacur melintas di matanya. Bagaimana Minato mengatakan cinta padanya, bagaimana Genma mengatakan sayang padanya... _Berapa kalipun bercinta atau dibisiki kata 'aku cinta kau' atau aku suka kau'... di kota ini semuanya palsu. Kenapa aku sangat terluka?_

Dadanya terasa berat, seolah terhimpit ribuan batu, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Dalam diam air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya jatuh juga.

Lalu Tsunade datang dan mulai mengeluhkan keributan itu.

"Hatake-san, bagaimana ini... aku jadi kesulitan dan itu mengganggu bisnis..." Hujan uang langsung menyiram Tsunade, membuatnya berhenti mengomel dan langsung berlutut mengumpulkan uang-uang kertas bernilai puluhan ribu yen itu bersama Suki.

Kakashi lalu menghampiri Sakura yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya, menyampirkan tangannya di pinggul gadis itu dan berkata, "Maaf, Nyonya. Mulai sekarang, gadis ini aku yang beli."

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Sebelum ia bisa memukul pria itu, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di lengannya. Satu tangan di belakangnya dan satunya lagi di lekukan lututnya dan dengan mudahnya mengangkat dan membawanya keluar dari taman.

"Kamarmu di lantai atas 'kan?"

Sakura menelan ludah begitu mereka sampai di kamarnya. Kasur serta bantal masih di posisi yang sama saat ia dengan Minato. Botol-botol sake tergeletak di lantai. Wajahnya memerah seperti warna rambutnya. Ia lalu menggeleng. _Eh, kenapa aku mesti memikirkan itu? Aku kan pelacur, wajar kan..._

"Lepaskan," kata Kakashi, lebih seperti perintah daripada permintaan.

"Eh?" Sakura yang masih bingung, tidak mengerti. Lalu yukata-nya terlepas oleh tangan pria itu dari tubuhnya dan dengan lembut mendarat di lantai. Kini tak ada sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya.

_Apa? Ah iya. Aku telah dibeli orang ini. Aku akan dipeluknya._

Tapi semangatnya langsung pudar saat dilihatnya Kakashi ternyata berbaring di kasur dengan kedua tangan berada di belakang kepalanya. Rambut peraknya terlihat sangat kontras dengan bantal yang berwarna hijau muda. Mata abu-abunya tertutup dan penutup wajah sebelah kirinya masih terpasang.

"Ng, anu..."

"Cepat pakai baju. Kalau basah terus, kau bisa kena flu."

"Hei, kau sudah membeliku 'kan?" _Dia tidak akan memelukku?_

"Yaaa, maka itu aku bebas melakukan apapun kan?" Mata Kakashi terbuka dan dengan santai melirik gadis itu. "Memelukmu itu hal mudah. Tapi.. aku menginginkan perasaanmu. Bukan boneka. Aku ingin memelukmu sebagai perempuan."

Dahi Sakura langsung berkedut. "Perasaan... sudah kutinggalkan di kampung."

"Oh, ya? Paling tidak kau yang tadi menangis... aku rasa bukan boneka." Kakashi kembali menutup matanya dan mendesah panjang. "Aku mau tidur. Kau juga tidurlah."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menatap pria itu yang kini tertidur.

_ Orang yang aneh... menginginkan perasaan seorang pelacur. Setiap hari aku telah dipeluk oleh pria yang tak terhitung. Perasaan hanya akan mengganggu. Kalau serius, perasaan akan tenggelam, dan jadi menderita. Tapi kenapa?_

Ia menghampiri Kakashi, menyentuh rahangnya dan mengecup pelan sudut bibirnya. Ia lalu membuka ikatan rambutnya, mengurainya. Perlahan ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan meletakkan kepalanya di lengan pria itu, meringkuk seperti anak kucing yang mencari kehangatan di tubuh induknya.

_Hari itu aku lihat mimpi yang telah lama tidak terlihat. Mimpi tentang pantai itu di kampung. Semoga saljunya tidak meleleh. Aku ingin terus tertidur seperti ini sampai kapanpun..._

* * *

Laki-laki itu berbelok ke kanan dan terkejut karena dia menemukan jalan buntu. Sebuah dinding beton setinggi lima meter. Matanya melihat ke sana kemari, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dipanjatnya atau ditempatinya bersembunyi. Tidak ada. Semuanya tembok, tak ada pintu sama sekali! Padahal dia sudah sering melewati jalan ini, kenapa dia malah berbelok ke gang ini?

Nafasnya terengah-engah, sesekali dia meringis menahan luka di perutnya. Dia juga tak bisa kembali, karena dia tahu pasti orang itu mengejarnya. Dan benar. Orang itu… pria itu… dengan rambut peraknya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, berjalan mendekat dengan membawa pedang yang bersinar di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"Hen, hentikan! Tolong hentikan, tolong aku…"

_Saaat!_

Sekali tebas, laki-laki itu roboh ke tanah. Darah langsung menggenang di lantai tempatnya tersungkur. Si rambut perak berdiri tegak, menyarungkan kembali pedangnya lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya, menghapus noda darah pada pipi kanannya yang bagai porselen.

"Kakashi!"

Dia mengangkat wajah dari tubuh yang tergeletak di bawahnya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Seorang pria berambut hitam dan bertubuh jangkung mendekatinya dengan kening berkerut.

"Ah, kau membunuhnya lagi ya?" Obito, Komandan Korps Ketiga, _National Mobile Police_, menatap tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Rin, anggota korps yang lain, berdiri di sebelahnya dengan mata mengerjap. Obito lalu menendang tubuh itu, memastikan kalau dia benar-benar mati dan berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tahun ini 6 orang, sudah terlalu banyak."

Kakashi merapikan jubah hitamnya lalu menepuk-nepuk debu yang mungkin menempel pada seragam putihnya.

Kemudian Obito mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu berkata dengan seringai aneh, "Bisa terdengar rumor "Wakil Kapten Korps Ketiga Hatake Kakashi membunuh orang seperti setan, memotong manusia seperti memotong lobak!""

Kakashi melihatnya dengan alis terangkat, "Lobak?" Lalu dia berbalik untuk pergi tapi sebelum itu, dia berkata dengan datar melalui bahunya, "Kalau kubiarkan hidup, bagaimanapun mereka akan mati disiksa. Tidak ada bedanya dengan dibunuh sekali tebas."

"Ya, benar!" timpal Rin dengan semangat, matanya tampak berbinar. "Orang yang dikembalikan pada pemerintah akan dihukum mati… Kakashi-san melakukan hal yang benar! Ya, kan Kakashi-san?" Dia berputar dan melihat pria yang dikaguminya terus berjalan memunggunginya, tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya tadi. Hatinya tiba-tiba mencelos, binar di matanya berganti genangan air. "Kakashi-san…"

"Biarkan saja, paling dia akan ke sana," kata Obito sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ke sana, ke Distrik Lampu Merah, ya?" Rin mendelik dengan kening berkerut, bibirnya memberengut. "Selalu begitu. Kakashi-san pasti akan membeli cewek setelah membunuh orang. Padahal orang seperti dia bisa memilih perempuan semaunya, kenapa mesti pelacur, ya?"

Obito melipat kedua tangannya ke dada sebelum berkata, "Kau ini tidak mengerti, ya? Kita, _Mobile Police_… setiap hari harus berhadapan dengan arena berdarah, tanpa tahu kapan akan kehilangan nyawa. Tidak akan bisa bertempur seluruh diri jika meninggalkan seseorang yang dicintai. Karena itu…" Dia lalu meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke puncak kepala Rin dan tersenyum. "… supaya tidak meninggalkan penyesalan di dunia ini, dia tidak akan mengganggu yang amatir. Dia hanya bisa memeluk perempuan pelacur untuk semalam. Ngerti kan? Rin…"

Ada semburat merah di wajah Rin mendengar kata-kata itu. "Aku ngerti sih, tapi…"

_Tahun 20XX. Pemerintah baru telah membuat peraturan untuk memurnikan negara. Orang yang dikembalikan ke Pemerintah melalui Mobile Police, akan dimusnahkan dengan sempurna. Lalu 'orang yang masih jahat' semuanya dikumpulkan di satu tempat, dan dikontrol._

_'Kota yang masih jahat' itu adalah Distrik Lampu Merah Konoha, kota prostitusi, bisnis negara._

Sakura memakaikan lipstik ke bibirnya melalui ujung jemari kelingkingnya. Matanya menatap para gadis yang berkumpul sambil menyeringai aneh padanya. Mereka menunggu jawaban.

"Jadi? Sakura, gimana?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Tuh kan, tuh kan! Hatake-san!"

Lalu Tenten dengan semangat berkata, "Waktu itu akhirnya dia memilih Sakura! Lalu setiap hari! Setiap malam! Benar, 'kan?"

Ino dan Temari menimpali, "Ternyata Hatake-san juga takluk pada teknik Sakura sang nomor 1!"

"Maksudnya, apa pelacur profesional seperti Sakura pun terbawa oleh pendekatan keras Hatake-san, ya?"

Sakura mendesah. "Biasa saja, kok. Sama dengan yang lain. Dunia malam sudah mulai. Ayo kerja!"

Tenten, yang pernah berpasangan dengan Kakashi, merasa pusing mendengarnya dan langsung kasak-kusuk sendiri. "Eh, apanya yang sama?"

Sakura duduk bertopang dagu, memperhatikan bagaimana para gadis dipilih oleh para pengunjung mereka.

_Huh, hal begini sama sekali tidak bisa kukatakan._

Lalu Kakashi datang. Ia berdiri di depan pintu dengan seragam putih yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya. Rambut peraknya bercahaya, kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya. Wajahnya sangat tenang, hampir-hampir tanpa ekspresi, tapi itulah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang malaikat tanpa sayap.

"Hatake-san selalu saja tampan!"

Lalu Tsunade memanggil Sakura. "Sakura, bawa Hatake-san ke kamarmu."

"Baik."

Di salah satu kamar di lantai tiga, Sakura mengganti seragam pria itu dengan yukata hitam. "Mau mandi?"

"Tidak."

"Makan?"

"Tidak usah."

Lalu Sakura melihat sarung tangan Kakashi. Sebuah noda merah tampak jelas diwarnanya yang putih. _Lho, ini... darah? _Ia baru akan bertanya saat Kakashi tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan dengan kasar menjatuhkannya di atas futon. Pria itu menatap padanya yang gemetar. "Kau mau apa?" _Akhirnya! Hari ini pasti..._ Sakura menutup mata saat pria itu menunduk dan mencium lehernya. Lalu terdengar desahan nafas yang lembut dari pria itu dan ia menyadari jika Kakashi kini tak bergerak sedikitpun. Sakura membuka mata dan melihat ke bawah.

_Tidur? Dia tertidur dan tak melakukan apa-apa lagi?_

Sakura menggeram pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan marah, rasanya ingin mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan itu. Ia lalu mendorong tubuh itu ke samping.

_Meski setiap hari setiap malam dia memilihku, tapi sekalipun tidak melakukannya. Datang ke kamar pelacur cuma mau tidur. Jadi mau apa, sih datang? Apa yang dipikirkannya tentang pelacur, eh... tentang aku? Di malam pertama itu... pada aku yang tidak memiliki perasaan seperti 'mesin pelacur'..._

"_Aku menginginkan hatimu," katanya._

_Tidak seperti tamu lain yang berharap banyak, aku senang sekali diperlakukan dengan baik seperti manusia. Aku merasa, untuk orang ini 'aku boleh memberikan hatiku'._

Sakura memutar kepalanya, menatap Kakashi yang sedang tidur. Rambut perak pria itu sudah panjang, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mereka begitu dekat, sampai-sampai Sakura bisa melihat tahi lalat kecil di sudut kanan atas bibir pria itu. Wajah Sakura memerah.

_Tapi... kenapa dia tidak memelukku? Aku senang setiap malam tidur bersama seperti ini, tapi kalau cuma ini..._

_Dengan hati... mungkin itu maksudnya. Tapi aku ini pelacur... aku ini perempuan. Kalau hatiku kuberikan, tubuhku juga... pasti begitu 'kan? Makanya kalau aku bilang "peluklah aku," rasanya..._

Sakura memukul kepalanya sendiri lalu mengusap rambut pria itu dan mendesah pelan. _Tidak bisa bilang, dari tidur sampai terbangun! Terus memikirkan hal ini... apa hatiku telah ternoda? Hei, Kakashi, sebaiknya bagaimana?_

* * *

Kakashi sudah rapi, seragamnya sudah bersih dan ia bersiap-siap pergi. "Aku akan datang lagi," katanya sebelum pergi.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku tunggu." _Aku memang menantikannya tapi kalau tetap begini rasanya suram... Mungkin ada orang lain yang mau memakaiku._

"Ah, ya." Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap gadis itu dan berkata dengan datar, "Aku sudah membayarmu untuk setengah tahun ke depan. Kau tidak perlu mengambil tamu lain."

Sakura sepertinya mau pingsan saja. _Setengah tahun?_

"Iya, benar." Tsunade tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap lehernya. Sakura menemuinya di kamarnya. "Dia juga sudah bayar penuh. Memang hebat petinggi Mobile Police."

Sakura protes. Ia tidak menyangka Tsunade langsung menerima tawaran itu sebelum bertanya padanya.

"Bagus bukan kau dijaga oleh pria sebaik itu? Pokoknya selama setengah tahun kau tidak perlu mengambil tamu lain." Tsunade menyesap sake-nya.

"Kau ini... jahat!" Sakura keluar dari kamar Tsunade dan melihat para gadis berkumpul dan menatap marah padanya.

"Sakura!"

"Kau itu dicintai dengan sangat kuat oleh Hatake-san!"

Sakura meringis. "Kalian ini..."

"Atau ada yang tidak kau sukai?"

Hati Sakura suram seketika saat menatap teman-temannya. _Semuanya sudah pernah dipeluk Kakashi._ "Ng, itu... tidak ada!" _Tidak mungkin bilang! Harga diri... harga diri... harga diri! Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang dipikirkan orang itu? Setengah tahun... apa bisa bertahan selama itu? Apa bisa hidup selama itu?_

* * *

Langit di luar Konoha terlihat cerah. Udara sejuk dengan mudah mengisi paru-paru setiap makhluk hidup. Kakashi tiba di gedung Mobile Police dan menyusuri koridor menuju kantornya. Melihat kedatangannya, Rin menghampiri pria itu dan menyapanya.

"Pagi Kakashi-san!"

"Rin."

"Tolong lihat ini, ya?" Tak lama mereka sudah berada di lapangan latihan dengan Rin memperlihatkan kemampuannya menggunakan pedang. Ia mengayunkan benda itu yang tampak tak seimbang dengan tubuh mungilnya. Kakashi duduk di atas tembok yang tak begitu tinggi, memperhatikannya.

"Masih kacau. Punggungmu terlalu ke belakang."

"Oh."

"Tubuhmu kecil," kata Kakashi lagi. Ia melompat turun dari tembok dan menghampiri gadis itu. "Tidak punya tenaga. Kau pegang senjata senapan saja. Senapan itu posisi pertama di Konoha, kenapa repot-repot pakai pedang?"

Rin menggigit bibirnya. _Kalau aku bilang ingin menyamakan dengan Kakashi, pasti karena aku terpesona._ Lalu mata coklatnya melirik ke arah sarung tangan pria itu. "Kakashi-san, sarung tanganmu ada darah."

"Hm? Ah, yang kemarin."

"Berikan padaku, akan kucuci!"

"Tidak usah. Ini kan disediakan, dibuang saja."

Rin tiba-tiba marah. "Jangan! Harus diperlakukan dengan baik!"

Alis Kakashi terangkat sebelah melihatnya lalu seperti anak kecil ia menjulurkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, nih..." Rin langsung bersorak.

"Akan kucuci baik-baik!" katanya riang. Tanpa ia sadari, Kakashi tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau ini anak yang aneh, ya?"

Rin menatap pria itu dengan wajah memerah.

Lalu Yamato, salah satu anggota Korps Ketiga tiba-tiba datang dan meneriaki mereka. "Kakashi-san, Rin-chan, cepat kemari. Ada perintah darurat!"

Empat orang anggota Mobile Police berkumpul di satu ruangan, duduk melingkar dan berdiskusi.

"Penjahatnya lari ke Distrik Lampu Merah?" tanya Obito.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja," sahut Rin. "Pekerjaan kita menjaga perdamaian masyarakat umum 'kan? Kejahatan di dalam Konohagakure, di luar yurisdiksi."

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan seperti itu," kata Yamato lagi. "Para penjahat itu membawa informasi rahasia."

Rin mengusap kepalanya. "Berarti mesti dicari meski membelah akar rumput. Perintahnya 'temukan dan bunuh'."

Obito menatap Kakashi yang sedari tadi terdiam. Sambil bertopang dagu ia berkata, "Ini cocok untukmu, Kakashi. Membunuh atau Distrik Lampu Merah adalah yurisdiksimu 'kan?"

Kakashi melirik Obito, dingin.

* * *

Sakura bersenandung. Pagi yang cerah itu dia memakai kimono biasa serta tas kecil warna biru muda dengan corak kupu-kupu sayap kuning. Di teras, ia bertemu dengan Tenten.

"Sakura mau ke mana?"

"Mau belanja. Tenten ikut yuk, nanti kutraktir."

Mereka beberapa kali memasuki butik meski tak membeli apa-apa, hanya sekedar menyenangkan mata saja.

"Senang deh, kencan di luar berdua Sakura. Meski kita cuma bisa bergerak di kota ini saja," kata Tenten sambil melihat pakaian dalam wanita lalu meletakkannya kembali.

"Gaji Tenten hampir semua dikirim ke orang tua?" tanya Sakura melihat Tenten tidak jadi mengambil pakaian itu.

"Iya. Adik-adikku masih kecil. Kalau Sakura?"

"Aku juga." Sakura menggantung pakaian yang tadi dipegangnya lalu berjalan keluar dari butik. Mereka kemudian melewati beberapa toko cinderamata. Tak sengaja, Sakura melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berada di dalam sebuah toko boneka. "Itu Hinata. Kencan di luar dengan tamu."

Tenten lalu berbisik pada Sakura, takut-takut kalau sampai terdengar orang-orang di sekitar mereka. "Bukan, itu cowoknya. Akhir-akhir ini, dia tergila-gila. Katanya karena kondisi mereka sama jadi bisa saling mengerti."

Mereka melihat bagaimana Hinata menggelayut mesra dan tersenyum hangat di lengan pria rambut pirang itu.

"Begitu ya..." Sakura tidak berkedip menatap mereka.

Tenten menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa yang dipikirkan pasangannya agak merepotkan, banyak uang Hinata yang diberikan. Hinata juga mulai menyadarinya tapi...

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, dahinya berkerut memikirkan kata-kata Tenten barusan. _Karena harus hidup bergantung pada seseorang, bukannya aku tidak mengerti perasaan itu tapi... Meski di neraka yang sama denganku, dia lebih terjatuh ke bawah. Aku sama sekali tidak mau._

"Menyedihkan, ya?" katanya kemudian. Ia kembali memunculkan senyumnya dan mengajak Tenten makan kue sebelum pulang.

"Aku mau dorayaki parfait!" seru Tenten.

Mereka menghabiskan setengah jam di toko kue, membeli beberapa dorayaki lalu kembali ke _bordello. _Mereka terkeut saat menemukan _bordello _ramai dikunjungi orang-orang di siang hari. Mereka berusaha merangsek masuk ke dalam kerumunan dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Mobile Police, kenapa di kota ini?"

"Apa?"

"Eh, itu 'kan...

_Hatake-san..._ Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Pria itu sedang bersama beberapa anggota Mobile Police lainnya. Entah ada apa hingga mereka datang ke sini tapi yang jelas, Kakashi bukan sedang ingin mengunjungi dirinya.

Dengan memperlihatkan selembar kertas dengan tiga foto di dalamnya, Obito berkata, "Kemarin malam, sekelompok penjahat berjumlah tiga orang lari ke kota ini. Ada perintah untuk menemukannya. Seandainya ada yang tahu, jangan sembunyikan, segera beritahu." Gadis-gadis _bordello_ mengerumuni dirinya dan Kakashi. Melihat mereka, Obito menjadi sedikit gerah. Kemudian Tsunade datang mendekatinya. Iapun melanjutkan, "Kalau terlibat, kau akan di penjara. Begitu ditemukan akan langsung dibunuh."

Tsunade menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Matanya yang coklat madu berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba merayu Obito. "Tidak mungkin. Aku juga bekerja demi 'negara'. Tidak mungkin aku terlibat."

Obito menoleh pada Kakashi yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Wah, rasanya grogi nih, Kakashi. Semuanya kenalanmu, ya?"

"Yaah, begitulah."

Obito lalu menyenggol lengan pria itu beberapa kali dan bertanya, "Jadi, yang mana simpananmu?"

Kakashi berdecak pelan dengan wajah memerah, mencoba menghindari pertanyaan itu dengan membuang wajahnya. "Tidak penting."

Melihat mereka, Sakura tersenyum. _Jadi, seperti inilah dia saat 'di luar'. Ekspresinya menarik._

Sementara itu, Rin mengeluh dalam hati. _Kenapa alat pemerintah yang bagus seperti kita harus ke tempat macam ini? Lagipula kenapa pelacur kenalan Kakashi-san banyak sekali?_ Ia berjalan menjauhi kerumunan, tak menyadari jika sarung tangan Kakashi terjatuh dari sakunya. Sakura yang melihat benda itu, langsung memungutnya dan memanggil gadis itu.

"Maaf, kau menjatuhkan ini."

Rin tersentak. _Sarung tangan Kakashi!_ Dengan kasar ia menarik benda itu dari tangan Sakura dan berkata dengan marah, "Jangan sentuh dengan tangan kotormu, kau pelacur!"

Kata-katanya bagaikan petir di telinga para gadis _bordello_ yang langsung terdiam dan menatap Rin. Dengan marah mereka mengelilingi Rin.

"Orang kotor macam dia, kita ini mengorbankan diri bekerja demi negara!"

"Apa maksudnya, hah?"

"Kau juga anjing pemerintah, 'kan?"

Temari, yang baru kali itu merasakan penghinaan yang amat besar, menarik leher seragam Rin, ingin memukulnya. "Memangnya segitu bersihnya kalau tidak menjual diri? Tubuhmu juga kotor, tahu?"

Kakashi menahan tangan wanita itu dan perlahan menurunkan tangannya. "Hatake-san..."

"Anak buahku berbuat tak sopan, aku minta maaf," kata Kakashi datar. Tsunade lalu mengajak para gadis untuk kembali ke ruangan masing-masing. Kakashi beralih pada Rin dan menasihatinya, "Kau juga mesti sadar tempat. Jangan gunakan energimu untuk hal seperti ini. Masih ada pekerjaan lain."

Rin tertunduk, tak berani menatap pria itu. Si rambut perak lalu merangkul pundak Rin dan membawanya pergi.

"Maaf mengganggu," katanya pada Tsunade. "Nanti aku datang lagi."

Sakura yang berdiri di koridor, terhenyak saat menyadari sesuatu. _Aku tahu, Kakashi adalah orang 'luar'. Dia datang karena pekerjaan. Suatu hal yang wajar jika dia melindungi rekan sekerjanya. Tapi anak itu... dia suka Kakashi. Anak itu tahu bagian hidup Kakashi yang aku tidak tahu. Selalu ada di sisi Kakashi... sebagai perempuan, dengan tubuh yang bersih._

Sakura menengadah, mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak keluar.

"Sakura kenapa? Wajahmu pucat." Tenten menghampirinya.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum. "Mungkin kelelahan."

_Aduh, perasaan hitam ini semakin membungkusku._ _Aku tidak ingin ternoda oleh perasaan ini._

* * *

"Tolong tolak permintaan Hatake-san?" Tsunade melihat Sakura dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "Kau ngomong apa, sih? Tidak mungkin kita merusak mood pelanggan penting seperti Hatake-san."

"Bilang saja kalau aku sakit." Sakura menumpukan kedua tangannya ke atas meja dan terkejut saat Tsunade meletakkan botol sakenya dengan sangat keras ke meja hingga botol itu pecah.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak salah paham? Aku tahu perasaan dan pikiranmu! Kau, aku, tidak lebih dari alat negara yang harus patuh, yang memuaskan keinginan pria manapun! Aku pikir hanya kau saja yang mengerti, sayang sekali!"

"Nyonya..." Sakura ingin sekali mengatakan maksudnya yang sebenarnya tapi sekali lagi, bibirnya melawan keinginannya.

"Hei, kepala pegawai. Tolong beritahu posisi Sakura. Karena dia laku, dia jadi terlalu percaya diri."

Kepala pegawai itu lalu menyeret paksa tubuh Sakura keluar kamar. "Bukan, Nyonya, aku, aku... uh!"

Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul sepuluh malam. Selama sejam tubuh Sakura diikat ke pohon dan disiram air beberapa kali. Hiasan mawar di rambutnya pun berjatuhan di halaman. Ia kedinginan. Air matanya bercampur dengan air yang menetes dari rambutnya.

_Sama sekali bukan karena terlalu percaya diri. Sebaliknya, aku takut selama ini perasaanku yang tidak ternoda apapun, tetap seputih salju... menjadi hitam dan berlubang menderita. Itu pasti karena ada perasaan. Gara-gara Kakashi, aku jadi punya perasaan seperti ini..._

* * *

"Sakura, Hatake-san datang." Tenten berdiri di depan pintu kamar, menyuruhnya agar segera merapikan diri. Begitu si rambut perak tiba, ia berhenti sejenak melihat temannya itu, khawatir lalu pergi untuk melakukan tugasnya sendiri.

Kakashi menemukan Sakura tengkurap tak bersemangat saat ia masuk ke kamar. "Ada apa semua orang ribut? Katanya baru pertama kali ini kau dihukum."

Tanpa suara, Sakura bangun tapi tak menyambut pria itu seperti biasanya. "Datang ke tempat macam ini tidak apa-apa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi 'kan?"

Kakashi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu berkata, "Jala sudah disebar, tinggal mencari secara acak."

Sakura mendengus. "Wah, hebat ya, Wakil Komandan Korps Ketiga Mobile Police. Tadi juga, pada anak buahmu, terlihat melindungi dan menyayangi."

Kakashi langsung menyadari sesuatu. Ia lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Jangan-jangan kau cemburu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan dia. Kau juga seperti itu 'kan, anak perempuan biasa." Tampak seringai aneh di wajah Kakashi.

Rahang Sakura berkedut, matanya menyipit, intonasi suaranya pun meninggi. "Anak perempuan biasa?" Ia lalu menunjuk dadanya sendiri dan berteriak marah, "Aku ini pelacur! Beda dengan 'anak perempuan biasa'! Beda dengan anak perempuan itu, selama ini aku sudah dipeluk entah berapa ratus lelaki! Padahal kau tahu tapi kenapa tidak memelukku?" Suaranya berubah serak. Ia mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke kasur, memukulnya beberapa kali. "Pelacur yang tidak dipeluk, tidak ada arti dan nilainya 'kan..."

Kakashi mematung. "Aku mengerti." Ia lalu menghampiri Sakura, berlutut di belakangnya untuk menyingkap yukatanya. "Kalau kau bilang begitu, akan kulakukan."

"Ngapain... hentikan." Sakura bisa merasakan jemari pria itu meraba daerah di antara kedua pahanya, menyentuh titik sensitifnya. "Uh..." Tiba-tiba pria itu memasukkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, membuat Sakura mengejang. "Tidak mau, hentikan. Aku tidak mau begini... ahh!"

_Tidak ada perasaan atau apapun. Hanya kesenangan jasmani saja. Yang seperti ini... bukan yang diharapkan orang ini..._

Kakashi langsung melepas tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu menangis dan gemetar hebat.

_Padahal dia menginginkan hatiku, tapi kenapa?_

"Buruk sekali ya, aku. Aku takut memelukmu."

Sakura yang sedang mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat pria itu berdiri tegak tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Kalau harus bertempur, aku akan kalah. Seandainya saat itu wajahmu melintas di kepalaku... tidak, akan lebih." Ia kini menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat berbeda. Tampak begitu... hangat. "Wajahmu melintaspun, aku akan terbenam dalam pertempuran."

_Maksudnya?_

Segaris tipis senyuman melintas di bibir pria itu. Masih menatap Sakura ia berkata, "Mungkin aku yang tidak punya perasaan. Kalau sudah membawa pedang, aku akan melupakan orang-orang yang sungguh-sungguh kucintai. Aku takut... pada diriku yang seperti itu."

Sakura menatap pria itu menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

Rin menerima kabar dari salah satu pegawai Mobile Police. "Petunjuk posisi para penjahat sudah ketahuan?"

"Ya, menurut informasi rahasia, mereka tidak bisa menjual pada gangster di sana. Untuk bertemu yang asli, mereka ke kota."

"Oke, ayo tunjukkan jalan!"

"Eeh, kau sendiri saja? Mustahil, mereka ada tiga orang dan sangat pandai. Lebih baik panggil yang lain."

Keras kepala Rin keluar dan menyuruh pegawai itu menutup mulut. "Aku juga anggota Mobile Police. Dibanding para penjahat itu, aku lebih mampu." Ia melihat sebilah pedang di atas meja dan tanpa berpikir lagi, ia mengambil benda itu. "Ayo pergi!"

_Aku, meski aku tidak secantik dan sefeminin para pelacur itu, aku bisa berhubungan dengan Kakashi-san dengan cara yang kubisa. Asalkan aku bisa mendapatkan satu kata itu. Hanya itu saja..._

Seperti kucing, Rin mengendap-endap menuju lokasi tempat buronan Mobile Police berada. Ia bersembunyi di balik bayangan gudang-gudang yang tak terpakai. Ia menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding dan mengawasi dua lelaki sedang mengobrol, tak menyadari kehadirannya. _Para buronan itu, tapi ke mana yang satunya?_ Tubuh Rin langsung berkeringat. Ia menggenggam pedang, ingin menariknya keluar tapi seseorang memergokinya.

"Oh? Mobile Police."

"Kok kecil sekali? Perempuan?"

"Eh, masa sih?"

Rin tersentak. Ia tak menyangka dirinya ketahuan. Lalu ia memasang kuda-kuda dan menggenggam pedangnya untuk menghadapi mereka. "Jangan bergerak! Telah keluar perintah untuk memusnahkan kalian. Bersiaplah!"

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian melayangkan kakinya dan menendang tubuh Rin, membuat tubuhnya terjerambab hingga pedangnya terlepas dan terlempar jauh dari jangkauan.

"Huh, ngomong apa kau! Memusnahkan tidak ada artinya kalau tidak bisa membunuh kami!"

"Tapi kalau perempuan..."

"Pas sekali, ya? Padahal kita ada di Distrik Lampu Merah, tapi tidak bisa memeluk perempuan, hanya lari saja. Membosankan!"

* * *

Kakashi duduk di teras lantai satu, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu tiang kayu sambil menengadah menatap bulan purnama yang malam itu bersinar sangat terang. Lalu terdengar bunyi yang berasal dari bagian dada seragamnya.

_Sinyal darurat Rin?_

* * *

Sakura duduk di balkon depan kamarnya sambil bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Hampir saja matanya tertutup karena ngantuk tapi kembali terbuka saat melihat Kakashi tergesa-gesa keluar dari gedung.

* * *

_100 meter di depan, arah kiri._

Perlengkapan darurat berupa ID Card yang dimasukkan di bagian dada seragam yang segera beroperasi saat tak ada reaksi tubuh hidup, atau reaksi darah dengan tipe yang sama dari pemiliknya.

Jadi kalau sinyal darurat berbunyi...

"Rin!" Kakashi menemukan tubuh Rin sudah berlumuran darah. Seragamnya tampak dilepas secara paksa. Pria itu berlutut di sebelah Rin dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Rin."

Terengah-engah, Rin menunjuk ke arah kanan. "Mereka... ke sana."

"Jangan bicara. Pasukan bantuan segera datang." Kakashi tak tahu apakah kalimat itu untuk menenangkah Rin atau malah dirinya sendiri.

"Ce... pat. Aku... ditusuk pedang... makanya darah... mengalir..."

"Rin..." Suara Kakashi bergetar. Ia mengusap darah dari sudut bibir gadis itu.

"Ternya... ta aku... memang tidak... bisa pakai... pedang. Tapi... meski sedikit... lumayan ber... guna kan, Ka.. kashi... berguna..." Meski terbata, Rin menampakkan senyumnya dan matanya berbinar.

Kakashi memaksa tersenyum. "Ya, benar. Kau hebat, Rin."

_Kata itu... aku berhasil._ Dengan senyum yang tersungging perlahan mata Rin menutup. _Soalnya, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan..._

Sakura melihat dari balik tembok, bagaimana Kakashi melepaskan jubah hitamnya untuk menutup tubuh Rin. Lalu pria itu bangkit dan menarik pedangnya. Kakashi melangkah di mana para buronan itu berada dan langsung menghabisi mereka semua. Tak ada suara dan airmata. Hanya... setan itu, ada di sana...

"Kau melakukannya lagi," kata Obito begitu ia tiba bersama pasukan bantuan. Ia mengerang pelan melihat mayat-mayat buronan mereka bergelimpangan penuh darah. Meski Kakashi adalah seorang yang pendiam, tapi kali ini, dia benar-benar diam seribu bahasa. Obito lalu menepuk bahu pria itu. "Tenanglah. Sisanya kami yang bereskan. Kau pulang duluan saja." Tapi Kakashi tak beranjak dari tempatnya, mata kanannya menatap kosong pada tubuh-tubuh di bawah mereka, membuat Obito menarik nafas panjang lalu mengusap dagunya dan berkata, "Tentang Rin, itu kesalahannya sendiri. Tanpa memanggil bantuan, dia langsung bergerak sendiri. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolong. Ini bukan kesalahanmu."

Kakashi lalu berkata dengan pelan, "Aku mengerti." Lalu meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Ia berjalan sendirian, melewati jembatan kecil yang melengkung di atas sungai yang tak begitu lebar. Begitu sampai di ujung jembatan, langkahnya terhenti menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang telah menunggunya.

"Kau melihatnya." Ia mendengus dan terus berjalan melewati Sakura. "Kejam bukan? Ini memang pekerjaanku. Hanya 'mesin pembunuh' yang memotong orang. Aku tidak berhak berkata padamu karena sebenarnya yang tidak punya perasaan itu adalah aku."

Tanpa bicara, Sakura mengikuti pria itu dari belakang, memperhatikan punggungnya yang kaku karena telah menahan beban yang sangat berat.

_Orang ini... sama denganku. Untuk jadi 'boneka pembunuh', harus meninggalkan hatinya di suatu tempat. Karena itu setiap malam dia memeluk pelacur sebagai pengganti teriakan dan air matanya. Hati yang terluka, hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan hati..._

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di matanya dan ia langsung berlari ke arah pria itu, melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggangnya dengan erat. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Kakashi dan berkata, "Ka... kalau memang kau tidak bisa memelukku, aku yang akan memelukmu!"

Kakashi seolah tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Supaya aku tidak jadi pelacur tanpa hati. Kau pun bukan jadi boneka pembunuh." Kakashi memutar tubuhnya menghadap gadis itu dan menatapnya dalam diam. "Meski airmatamu tidak keluar, saat ini kau pasti sedih kan?" Si rambut merah jambu mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang pipi Kakashi.

"Kau..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum ia memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya seumur hidupnya.

"Kakashi..."

"Menyedihkan ya, kau bisa berkata begitu padaku." Kakashi menarik nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Tidak bisa lari lagi... karena aku akan memelukmu dengan seluruh diriku." Ia lalu menunduk, memegang wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumnya untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak ia bertemu gadis itu.

_Seandainya nanti terjadi sesuatu pun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan menyerahkan hati dan tubuh ini... Mungkin sesuatu yang merosot jika punya hati di kota ini. Tapi... asalkan bersamamu, aku merasa masih bisa tetap hidup. Apapun yang terjadi, dengan tetap tak ternoda. Mungkin ini kisah mimpi yang terlalu jauh. Seperti mimpi musim semi yang menghilang..._

* * *

**Fiuuh... Agak panjang tapi aku senang bisa menyelesaikannya. **

**Tapi aku akan lebih senang lagi jika kalian meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan Review.**

**Thx**

**Ja Ne  
**


End file.
